Criminal Case Wiki:Chat/Logs/12 Nov 2016
01:29:37 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: Is it like that? 01:29:37 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: http://prntscr.com/d6bk07 01:29:37 CHAT LossieX: I will never know what you are talking about 01:29:37 CHAT Aldrianyf: @Ray yep 01:29:37 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: Okay. 01:29:37 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: Well, that might be a problem as i don't know how to use source mode for **** 01:29:37 CHAT Tuxedo!: u'll get used to it 01:29:37 CHAT Bart Ramis: font="papyrus"Hi 01:29:37 CHAT Bart Ramis: font="papyrus"Hi guys 01:29:37 CHAT Bart Ramis: ded 01:29:38 CBOT Reg Bot: Reg Bot v1.9 is online! 01:30:34 CHAT Reg Boy: why r u in a banning mood tux 01:30:48 CHAT Tuxedo!: >:c 01:30:55 CHAT Reg Boy: o sheit 01:31:00 CHAT Bart Ramis: ?? 01:31:02 CHAT Tuxedo!: i banned an anon for posting leaked content 01:31:47 CHAT Reg Boy: ban bart too 01:31:57 CHAT Bart Ramis: Why 01:32:17 CHAT Reg Boy: dicks 01:33:07 CHAT Bart Ramis: (confused) 01:34:03 CHAT Bart Ramis: Why ban me 01:35:16 CHAT Bart Ramis: ded 01:36:35 CHAT Reg Boy: hey sir i just ask if you can give me an advise to be a great blogger.. 01:37:29 CHAT Bart Ramis: Be a politician 01:38:09 CHAT Bart Ramis: And have crazy thought like Trump 01:38:11 JOIN Disease me, Reg Boy! 01:38:34 CHAT Reg Boy: thanks that's all. 01:42:06 CHAT Bart Ramis: It's my opinion and don't take it too serious 01:50:16 JOIN Disease me, Bart Ramis! 01:52:19 CHAT Reg Boy: is it ok if i message joanne to let her know about this little issue with her video uploads in her blog series 01:52:42 CHAT Reg Boy: or will she take it as a personal attack and complain to nessa again 01:53:20 CHAT Tuxedo!: just go 01:53:27 CHAT Reg Boy: :< 01:55:09 JOIN Disease me, RayIsNotImpressed! 01:56:48 CHAT Tuxedo!: that category tho 01:58:19 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: But it's extremely hard, to say the least. 01:59:11 CHAT Reg Boy: didnt solon volunteer to do that one 01:59:27 CHAT Tuxedo!: ray 01:59:32 CHAT Tuxedo!: idk how to tell this to you 01:59:35 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: What 01:59:46 CHAT Tuxedo!: that part's already in the transcript 01:59:50 CHAT Tuxedo!: the bobby interrogation 01:59:57 JOIN Disease me, Taenatitinchinda! 02:00:37 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: So basically i've written nothing. 02:00:41 CHAT Tuxedo!: u can start the The Ties That Bind/Transcript page 02:00:48 CHAT Tuxedo!: solon is working on that one 02:00:48 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: Okay. 02:01:42 CHAT Reg Boy: ....... 02:02:18 CHAT Tuxedo!: it's not that hard 02:04:20 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: Great reminder: Ace has those fabulous glasses. 02:04:22 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: http://prntscr.com/d6c548 02:07:39 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: Btw how can i make the text pink? 02:07:42 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: http://prntscr.com/d6c6fm 02:07:52 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: Background* 02:08:15 CHAT Reg Boy: ... 02:08:39 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: Thank you, very helpful 02:11:39 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: (._.) 02:13:07 CHAT Reg Boy: wait im busy fixing the stupid emoticons button 02:13:13 JOIN Disease me, Aldrianyf! 02:14:04 CHAT Aldrianyf: @Ray 02:14:06 CHAT Aldrianyf: that's a secret 02:14:07 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: @Aldrian So it's doing this weird thing.... http://prntscr.com/d6c6fm How can i fix it? 02:14:14 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: Okay... 02:14:29 JOIN Disease me, Aldrianyf! 02:14:37 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: But does it come out the same if i leave the background plain? 02:15:19 CHAT Aldrianyf: just try it 02:15:29 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: Try what? 02:16:26 JOIN Disease me, Aldrianyf! 02:16:32 CHAT Aldrianyf: this makes the text italyzed 02:16:56 CHAT Aldrianyf: this makes the text bolded 02:17:07 CHAT Reg Boy: omg ignore aldrian he's just blabbering 02:17:18 CHAT Reg Boy: and no those pink stuff are not a problem 02:17:29 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: Okay, thank you. 02:17:34 CHAT Reg Boy: they're just code stuff that you dont need to worry about 02:18:23 JOIN Disease me, Aldrianyf! 02:18:43 CHAT Reg Boy: for example that Frank text is blue because you bolded it... blue = bolded text 02:18:51 CHAT Reg Boy: but w/e you dont need to care about all taht 02:20:41 JOIN Disease me, Aldrianyf! 02:21:33 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: Btw, if i don't finish the script, i do need to add the "This is under construction" box, right? 02:22:42 JOIN Disease me, Reg Boy! 02:23:16 JOIN Disease me, Aldrianyf! 02:23:51 JOIN Disease me, Reg Boy! 02:24:28 JOIN Disease me, Aldrianyf! 02:25:10 JOIN Disease me, Reg Boy! 02:25:58 JOIN Disease me, Aldrianyf! 02:26:24 CHAT Aldrianyf: If you want a soon to be added tenplate, use 02:27:23 JOIN Disease me, Aldrianyf! 02:28:03 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: I know how to add it though. 02:29:03 JOIN Disease me, Aldrianyf! 02:30:00 JOIN Disease me, Aldrianyf! 02:31:52 JOIN Disease me, Tuxedo!! 02:43:05 CHAT Reg Boy: but w/e you dont need to care about all taht 02:43:05 CHAT Aldrianyf: Frank: >>> bFrank:/b 02:43:05 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: Btw, if i don't finish the script, i do need to add the "This is under construction" box, right? 02:43:05 CHAT Reg Boy: eh dont bother, someone will add it for u 02:43:05 CHAT Aldrianyf: If you want an under construction template, use 02:43:05 CHAT Aldrianyf: If you want a soon to be added tenplate, use 02:43:05 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: I know how to add it though. 02:43:05 CBOT Reg Bot: Logging... 02:43:05 CBOT Reg Bot: Chat has been dead since I last logged. 02:43:05 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: Nice icon, Bot! 02:43:06 CBOT Reg Bot: Reg Bot v1.9 is online! 02:44:53 JOIN Disease me, LossieX! 02:49:14 JOIN Disease me, Tuxedo!! 03:03:05 CBOT Reg Bot: Chat has been dead since I last logged. 03:06:31 JOIN Disease me, Tuxedo!! 03:23:16 CHAT Reg Boy: eh dont bother, someone will add it for u 03:23:16 CHAT Aldrianyf: If you want an under construction template, use 03:23:16 CHAT Aldrianyf: If you want a soon to be added tenplate, use 03:23:16 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: I know how to add it though. 03:23:16 CBOT Reg Bot: Logging... 03:23:16 CBOT Reg Bot: Chat has been dead since I last logged. 03:23:16 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: Nice icon, Bot! 03:23:16 CBOT Reg Bot: Reg Bot v1.9 is online! 03:23:16 CBOT Reg Bot: Chat has been dead since I last logged. 03:23:16 CBOT Reg Bot: Chat has been dead since I last logged. 03:23:25 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: :D 03:43:13 CBOT Reg Bot: Chat has been dead since I last logged. 03:50:38 JOIN Disease me, KianisKoolFx! 03:59:31 CBOT Reg Bot: Logging... 03:59:31 CBOT Reg Bot: Chat has been dead since I last logged. 03:59:31 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: Nice icon, Bot! 03:59:31 CBOT Reg Bot: Reg Bot v1.9 is online! 03:59:31 CBOT Reg Bot: Chat has been dead since I last logged. 03:59:31 CBOT Reg Bot: Chat has been dead since I last logged. 03:59:31 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: :D 03:59:31 CBOT Reg Bot: Chat has been dead since I last logged. 03:59:31 CBOT Reg Bot: Logging... 03:59:31 CBOT Reg Bot: Chat has been dead since I last logged. 04:04:32 JOIN Disease me, RayIsNotImpressed! 04:05:29 CHAT KianisKoolFx: lol 04:05:33 CHAT KianisKoolFx: why 04:05:51 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: So we can disscus theories. 04:06:00 CHAT KianisKoolFx: aah 04:06:07 CHAT KianisKoolFx: well since no one is here 04:06:11 CHAT KianisKoolFx: *no one else 04:06:20 CHAT KianisKoolFx: I can explain the michelle 04:06:30 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: Okay, go ahead :D 04:06:33 CHAT KianisKoolFx: theory 04:06:38 CHAT KianisKoolFx: heres the thing 04:06:50 CHAT KianisKoolFx: its not gonna make any fucking sense 04:06:51 CBOT Reg Bot: KianisKoolFx, please don't swear! 04:07:22 CHAT KianisKoolFx: yea its not gonna make sense 04:07:28 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: So it's... 04:07:34 CHAT KianisKoolFx: unless you listen to the entire theory 04:07:38 CHAT KianisKoolFx: uninterupted 04:07:48 CHAT KianisKoolFx: so dont pause me to ask questions 04:07:54 CHAT KianisKoolFx: and just listen ok 04:07:54 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: Okay 04:08:58 CHAT KianisKoolFx: so first you have to analyse the position of michelle's body, how much the bell weighs, what the bell is made of, and how long she was under there. 04:09:42 CHAT KianisKoolFx: but before we even do that.... 04:09:57 CHAT KianisKoolFx: we have to look at michelle's medical history. 04:10:05 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: Mhm 04:10:45 CHAT KianisKoolFx: So far, she looks like a perfectly healthy woman. but there is something about her that she never tells us and that she doesnt want anyone knowing. 04:11:04 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: Mhm 04:11:15 CHAT KianisKoolFx: now this is the biggest strech of this entire theory, and like I said this will confuse you but.... 04:11:25 CHAT KianisKoolFx: Michelle might have lung cance. 04:11:29 CHAT KianisKoolFx: *cancer 04:11:36 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: Woah. 04:11:53 CHAT KianisKoolFx: (still waiting for severeflame to prove that one to me) 04:12:12 CHAT KianisKoolFx: if she does, funny enough, her chance of survival rises. 04:12:41 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: How? 04:13:39 CHAT KianisKoolFx: How? lung cancer's main problem is that it blociks up certain places for blood (AKA the heart, brain, stomach, and you guessed it, lungs) and doesn't allow movement for them. 04:13:55 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: I see... 04:14:04 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: Continue 04:15:13 CHAT KianisKoolFx: Amazingly, thats what helped her. Her being chrushed by that bell of coursed brutaly hurt her body, but at the same time couldnt have allowed any passage of blood out of the body, so blood loss is off the table. 04:15:37 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: See 04:15:43 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: On her page 04:15:59 CHAT KianisKoolFx: now your thining "Kian, there is a pool of blood under her body plus on her, that doesnt make sense" 04:16:09 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: It says that her Cause of Death was CRUSHING 04:16:13 CHAT KianisKoolFx: Im calling Developers effect on that one 04:16:18 CHAT KianisKoolFx: wait 04:16:21 CHAT KianisKoolFx: ill explain 04:16:57 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: If it was from Actual blood of loss, i guess admins would've put it as "Blood of loss; (Crushing)" 04:17:08 CHAT KianisKoolFx: im getting to that 04:17:16 CHAT KianisKoolFx: I said let me actually explain the theory 04:17:28 CHAT KianisKoolFx: before you question me 04:17:29 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: Mhm, go ahead 04:17:40 CHAT KianisKoolFx: Developers Effect is when the developers put an unnecesary object/ thing into the crime scene to show remorse for the character 04:17:50 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: Yeah 04:18:02 CHAT KianisKoolFx: ex: Nick kringle being frozen didnt need to happen at all; asal could have just shot him 04:18:13 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: (It's understandable because Devs do incredible faults.) 04:18:35 CHAT KianisKoolFx: That blood at the crime scene is nothing but dramatic effect 04:18:53 CHAT KianisKoolFx: now lets get to the crushing element 04:19:13 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: It's a huge bell 04:19:55 CHAT KianisKoolFx: When Michelle was crushed, 90% of her body is actually inside the bell. her upper half is the only thing not in the bell. Her legs are fine. 04:20:19 CHAT KianisKoolFx: in fact, the full pressure didnt even go on michelle. 04:20:25 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: Yeah 04:20:27 CHAT KianisKoolFx: It went on the ground right next to her. 04:21:37 CHAT KianisKoolFx: if Her left arm wasnt blocking her chest, she would have easily died and this would be an open shut case 04:22:07 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: Yeah 04:22:12 CHAT KianisKoolFx: But her arm being there removed any chances of her heart, ribs, or livers gettting crushed 04:22:29 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: Yes 04:22:53 CHAT KianisKoolFx: there just wasnt enough pressure to push her arm into her chest and crush anything else 04:23:04 CHAT KianisKoolFx: now is the waiting time 04:23:31 CHAT KianisKoolFx: if she had been there, the bell would have eventually crushed her. 04:23:31 CHAT KianisKoolFx: *been there longer than an hour 04:23:35 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: Are you done? 04:23:39 CHAT KianisKoolFx: But she wasn't 04:23:40 CHAT KianisKoolFx: and no 04:23:46 CHAT KianisKoolFx: not even close 04:23:57 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: Okay. 04:24:31 CHAT LossieX: AYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY\ 04:24:37 CHAT KianisKoolFx: once the bell got lifted off of her, she probably went unconcious from the shock 04:24:49 CHAT KianisKoolFx: Lossie Im explaining a theory please just lemme finish 04:24:55 CHAT KianisKoolFx: srry XD 04:24:58 CHAT LossieX: Right 04:25:20 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: At the end, they did bury her, right? 04:25:29 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: So does that mean they buried her ALIVE? 04:25:31 CHAT KianisKoolFx: once again, she couldnt have bled out in the bag. 04:25:38 CHAT KianisKoolFx: lemme finish 04:25:39 CHAT KianisKoolFx: it will make sense 04:25:57 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: Yeah 04:26:07 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: The autopsy takes 9 HOURS. 04:26:21 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: Grace would've noticed anyway 04:26:24 CHAT KianisKoolFx: Carmen thought she was 100% dead, convincing her and jack to not check for a pulse 04:26:34 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: Yeah... 04:26:40 CHAT KianisKoolFx: but when Graace checked, she new she was alive. 04:26:59 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: ... 04:27:01 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: WOW 04:27:03 CHAT KianisKoolFx: She quickly stiched anything needing it up and Michelle woke up. 04:27:21 CHAT KianisKoolFx: Here's where Michelle did the right thing 04:27:34 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: Yeah.. 04:27:35 CHAT LossieX: then she quit and went back to signapore 04:28:15 CHAT KianisKoolFx: Before Grace could even go and tell the team, Michelle told her to keep her life a secret until SOMBRa is completely gone 04:28:26 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: Wow. 04:28:33 CHAT LossieX: 10/10 GG 04:28:38 CHAT LossieX: tell matpat about it 04:28:39 CHAT KianisKoolFx: that way she wont get hunted down again by a sombra agent or even el rey 04:28:45 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: But 04:28:48 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: Wait 04:28:48 CHAT KianisKoolFx: not done 04:28:53 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: Okay. 04:29:14 CHAT KianisKoolFx: So she lives, gets some treatment, and recovers. 04:29:35 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: Okat 04:29:38 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: y* 04:29:50 CHAT KianisKoolFx: now youre thinking "why hasnt she come back to the beareu to say shes alive and thank you" 04:30:01 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: Nope... 04:30:11 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: Seems pretty reasonable to not come back 04:30:23 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: SOMBRA agents ARE EVERYWHERE 04:30:30 CHAT KianisKoolFx: Becasue she new that The Beareu fell apart and for her to come back would be too risky 04:30:36 CHAT KianisKoolFx: exactly 04:30:44 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: Are you done? 04:30:48 CHAT KianisKoolFx: almost 04:30:53 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: Okay 04:31:05 CHAT KianisKoolFx: My main factor is that she knows SOMBRA isnt over 04:31:22 CHAT KianisKoolFx: even with every single listed agent arrested, 04:31:23 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: Yeah 04:31:28 CHAT KianisKoolFx: Not all of them are listed 04:31:55 CHAT KianisKoolFx: He knows some by heart and keeps them out of the list, hoping for the Beareu to find them 04:32:05 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: Mhm. 04:32:21 CHAT KianisKoolFx: This is the main reason Michelle stays out of the Beareu's way. 04:32:34 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: Mhm 04:32:44 CHAT KianisKoolFx: She knows even tho SOMBRA is almost gone...... 04:32:54 CHAT KianisKoolFx: SOMBRA will live forever 04:32:55 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: It's dangerous to come back 04:33:00 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: mhm. 04:33:04 CHAT KianisKoolFx: BOOM 04:33:07 CHAT KianisKoolFx: theory done 04:33:11 CHAT KianisKoolFx: question time 04:33:52 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: Would El Rey just, quickly LEAVE without checking if she's dead or no? 04:34:16 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: He has power to kill the entire bureau if they get him caught at the scene. 04:34:22 CHAT KianisKoolFx: He was 100% sure all the weight would go on michellle. When he saw her under the bell, he left to not be exposed 04:34:35 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: Okay. 04:35:05 CHAT KianisKoolFx: any more 04:35:33 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: Whether the blood is meant to be additional or more 04:35:48 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: Remember, they have a life in the game 04:35:53 CHAT KianisKoolFx: im almost positive thats developers effect 04:36:07 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: It's a game to us, but their lives to... Well themselves! 04:36:17 CHAT KianisKoolFx: and any acces blood could just be from severe pressure 04:36:29 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: mhm. 04:37:44 CHAT KianisKoolFx: are you convinced now? 04:37:49 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: Yeah 04:37:54 CHAT KianisKoolFx: gud 04:38:07 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: Whether she's alive or not, we'll NEVER get it approved by devs anyways. 04:38:15 CHAT KianisKoolFx: yea lol 04:38:30 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: Btw, do you write FF 04:38:32 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: ? 04:38:34 CHAT KianisKoolFx: no 04:38:40 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: Okay 04:38:42 CHAT KianisKoolFx: not my forte 04:38:59 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: Because i had an idea to make a 3rd season fanfiction 04:39:07 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: Where they basically just 04:39:13 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: Live their lives. 04:39:30 CHAT KianisKoolFx: sounds reasonable XD 04:40:11 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: Where maybe, Ingrid discoveres that her baby is not dead and instead taken to her husband's GF 04:40:20 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: And Jars is real 04:40:29 CHAT KianisKoolFx: JARS JARS JARS 04:40:51 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: To a normal person we'd sound like we want jars of stuff. 04:40:53 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: xD 04:40:59 CHAT KianisKoolFx: I WANT JARS 04:41:19 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: And Frank is still alive 04:41:24 CHAT KianisKoolFx: mmmmmm 04:41:26 CHAT KianisKoolFx: nah 04:41:36 CHAT KianisKoolFx: bullet to the head cliche is too strchy 04:41:40 CHAT KianisKoolFx: *strechy 04:41:41 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: Dunno i just wanted to add that 04:41:59 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: Afterall, it's a fanfiction 04:42:14 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: Everything is under your sake 04:42:25 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: You could delete or add anything :D 04:42:32 CHAT KianisKoolFx: lol 04:43:07 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: Maybe Cathy and Alex are there. 04:43:20 CHAT KianisKoolFx: Calex 04:43:28 CHAT KianisKoolFx: I ship that more than anything in the world 04:43:31 CHAT KianisKoolFx: other than Jars 04:43:51 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: Cause Calex is a ship that sailed but disappeared into the abyss after we've abandoned itto run to PB 04:44:22 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: Maybe Amy is in the CIA 04:44:29 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: I mean who knows 04:44:52 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: I've never seen CC fanfiction on WattPad TBH 04:44:53 CHAT KianisKoolFx: I think that season 5 should be a gigantic mash of all the police members weve met in the past 3-4 years 04:45:02 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: That would be great 04:45:08 CHAT KianisKoolFx: Like Jones is Chief 04:45:15 CHAT KianisKoolFx: Grace is still coroner 04:45:22 CHAT KianisKoolFx: Cathy is Techy 04:45:23 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: But imagine how Reg would react to that 04:45:34 CHAT KianisKoolFx: I would love it 04:45:35 CHAT KianisKoolFx: screeeew regdog 04:45:43 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: He's a human version of GC 04:45:47 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: (Grumpy Cat) 04:45:52 CHAT KianisKoolFx: yea lol 04:46:29 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: Okay i'm convinced to write that 04:46:52 CHAT KianisKoolFx: it was so hard to ship amy and russel's names 04:46:56 CHAT KianisKoolFx: like amysel 04:47:04 CHAT KianisKoolFx: rusmy 04:47:05 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: Aussel xD 04:47:53 CHAT KianisKoolFx: you know the second cathy and alex hugged for the first time 04:48:09 CHAT KianisKoolFx: I expected Cathy to shank alex or somethin XD 04:50:05 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: Do you remember how they animated Cathy and Alex kissing? xD 04:50:30 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: That was a horrible animation compared to Rusamy and JoMarina's kiss 04:50:46 CHAT KianisKoolFx: yea 04:51:07 CHAT KianisKoolFx: but they were still starting up and everything 04:51:41 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: I really want to create an account on Wattpad, share it with you then write the fanfiction we were talking about. 04:52:07 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: Btw are you American? 04:53:06 JOIN Disease me, Reg Boy! 04:53:49 CHAT KianisKoolFx: not gonna explain it cuz ugh 04:53:54 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: @Kian he doesn't have patience 04:54:00 CHAT KianisKoolFx: yea lol 04:54:02 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: Don't bother 04:54:04 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: xD 04:54:20 CHAT Reg Boy: RayIsNotImpressed CHAT But imagine how Reg would react to that CHAT 10:42 CHAT KianisKoolFx CHAT I would love it CHAT screeeew regdog CHAT 10:42 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed CHAT He's a human version of GC CHAT (Grumpy Cat) CHAT 10:43 CHAT KianisKoolFx CHAT yea lol CHAT 10:43 CHAT CHAT ~ Chat Logged. ~ 04:54:21 CBOT Reg Bot: Reg Boy, please don't flood! 04:54:30 CHAT Reg Boy: hmmmm 04:54:32 CHAT Reg Boy: u do realize... 04:54:38 CHAT Reg Boy: i can read everything... 04:54:45 CHAT Reg Boy: via my bot's chat window... 04:54:50 CHAT Reg Boy: BAN 04:54:50 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: xD 04:54:51 CHAT Reg Boy: BAN 04:54:51 CHAT Reg Boy: BAN 04:54:58 CHAT KianisKoolFx: lol 04:55:00 CHAT KianisKoolFx: ban meh 04:55:11 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: "ban meh daddy" 04:55:19 CHAT KianisKoolFx: but i have a theory 04:55:23 CHAT KianisKoolFx: about Michelle 04:55:30 CHAT KianisKoolFx: you wanna hear it daddy 04:55:53 CHAT Reg Boy: nah just post in the forum or somewhere jeezus 04:56:00 CHAT KianisKoolFx: you do great 04:56:04 CHAT KianisKoolFx: So heres the thing 04:56:12 CHAT KianisKoolFx: Michelle might still be alive 04:56:24 CHAT Reg Boy: noice 04:56:31 CHAT KianisKoolFx: its really confusing at times 04:56:36 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: It's a very great theory, Gay Skater Boii 04:58:26 JOIN Disease me, Reg Boy! 05:04:40 CBOT Reg Bot: Reg Bot v1.9 is online! 05:08:21 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: Wokay 05:13:26 CHAT KianisKoolFx: back 05:13:31 CHAT KianisKoolFx: just posted the theory 05:13:41 CHAT KianisKoolFx: http://criminalcasegame.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:142080 05:17:23 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: @Kian are you American btw 05:17:25 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: ? 05:23:52 CHAT KianisKoolFx: ye 05:24:10 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: Okay :) 05:24:35 CHAT KianisKoolFx: btw this is the next song for my party edit, which is all about love https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gj7t_N5CqS0 05:25:36 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: How much will you use of it? 05:25:51 CHAT KianisKoolFx: from :43 to 1:14 05:26:47 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: The part you chose is great! 05:30:30 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: Which characters are you using it for? 05:34:20 CHAT KianisKoolFx: any chaaracer who hus isses ha ype of hin 05:34:34 CHAT KianisKoolFx: sorry soe of y eys aren worin 05:34:40 CHAT KianisKoolFx: fuuuuuuc 05:49:06 CBOT Reg Bot: Chat has been dead since I last logged. 06:09:16 CBOT Reg Bot: Chat has been dead since I last logged. 06:09:16 CBOT Reg Bot: Reg Bot v1.9 is online! 19:28:40 CHAT KianisKoolFx: hai re bo 19:28:47 CHAT KianisKoolFx: reg bot 19:47:21 CBOT Reg Bot: Chat has been dead since I last logged. 20:07:31 CBOT Reg Bot: Reg Bot v1.9 is online! 20:07:31 CHAT KianisKoolFx: hai re bo 20:07:31 CHAT KianisKoolFx: reg bot 20:07:31 CBOT Reg Bot: Chat has been dead since I last logged. 20:25:20 CBOT Reg Bot: Reg Bot v1.9 is online! 20:25:20 CHAT KianisKoolFx: hai re bo 20:25:20 CHAT KianisKoolFx: reg bot 20:25:20 CBOT Reg Bot: Chat has been dead since I last logged. 20:25:20 CBOT Reg Bot: Chat has been dead since I last logged. 20:25:20 CBOT Reg Bot: Logging... 20:25:20 CBOT Reg Bot: Chat has been dead since I last logged. 21:45:04 CHAT KianisKoolFx: HAI BBY 21:45:09 CHAT KianisKoolFx: Reg bot 21:45:11 CHAT KianisKoolFx: ban 21:45:16 CHAT KianisKoolFx: oh yeah 21:45:21 CHAT KianisKoolFx: ban me harder 21:45:29 CHAT KianisKoolFx: lol wtf am i doing 21:45:29 CBOT Reg Bot: KianisKoolFx, please don't swear! 21:46:05 CHAT KianisKoolFx: hai 22:04:12 CBOT Reg Bot: Chat has been dead since I last logged. 22:24:28 CHAT KianisKoolFx: HAI BBY 22:24:28 CHAT KianisKoolFx: Reg bot 22:24:28 CHAT KianisKoolFx: ban 22:24:28 CHAT KianisKoolFx: oh yeah 22:24:28 CHAT KianisKoolFx: ban me harder 22:24:28 CHAT KianisKoolFx: lol wtf am i doing 22:24:28 CBOT Reg Bot: KianisKoolFx, please don't swear! 22:24:28 CHAT KianisKoolFx: hai 22:24:28 CBOT Reg Bot: Chat has been dead since I last logged. 22:24:28 CBOT Reg Bot: KianisKoolFx, please don't swear! 22:31:06 JOIN Disease me, KianisKoolFx! 22:34:39 JOIN Disease me, Reg Boy! 22:35:24 CHAT KianisKoolFx: hai 22:35:24 CHAT Reg Boy: o 22:35:24 CBOT Reg Bot: Logging... 22:35:24 CBOT Reg Bot: Restarting... 22:35:25 CBOT Reg Bot: Reg Bot v1.9 is online! 22:55:26 CBOT Reg Bot: Chat has been dead since I last logged. 23:02:48 JOIN Disease me, CaramellDonut! 23:04:11 CHAT CaramellDonut: Hii* 23:05:37 CHAT KianisKoolFx: hay 23:05:55 CHAT KianisKoolFx: sorry didnt think anyone would join XD 23:06:01 CHAT KianisKoolFx: great 2016 04 23